User blog:Shiny Snivy/Headcanons for Purpleverse
I was bored, so here. Look at my Headcanons for my NG. ----Flippy/Splendid family: *Flying squirrel genes are dominant over bear genes *Flippy has a permanent limp in his left leg because of his split with Fliqpy *Splendid wears a black mask and a black cape, and works at night busting robbers *Ambrose is the only one of her twins to not be able to fly *Flippy and Flaky dated when they were in high school. Their relationship lasted for about 5 years after they were out of school, and Flaky was the first to speak up (as in, say the relationship wasn't working) *Although Splendid loves all his fans, he was a bit avoidant of Toothy in high school. After all, the beaver did have a crush on him in their late teen years *Ambrose may not have superpowers like her brothers and father, but she does have very good endurance, which is one of her many animal genes she uses to her advantage. Her favorite natural ability of hers is her ability to climb trees and slice through flesh and branches ----Flaky/Petunia family: *Flaky has found somewhat of a cure to her dandruff problem, thanks to her wife. However, some still remains *Petunia takes a medication that helps with her OCD. She isn't as bad as before, thankfully *Rosaline is named after an unseen character in William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet with the same name *Flaky and Flippy dated in high school. Although they truely weren't meant for each other in the end, he did help her to become more extroverted ----Cuddles/Toothy family: *Toothy had the biggest crush on Splendid when they were in high school. Once they reached their young-adult/adult years, Toothy let him go *Cuddles works as a stuntman in a circus, much to Toothy's dismay *Daredevil, although careless for the most part, is afraid of heights *Toothy got a job as a dentist. It isn't the most relaxing job, but it earns his family money *Daredevil, in his teen years, wore braces and had an obsession with skateboards. He always carried books on the contraptions, and knew everything about them ----Giggles/Russell/Handy family: *Handy had artificial hands attached to his nubs, but only uses them for work *Giggles and Petunia had a big fight in their late teen years. Giggles regretted what she said to her friend, and the two resumed their friendship once again *Russell works on a ship, where he and a few others catch fish, tell jokes and explore new islands *At first, a lot of Tree Friends were a bit uncomfortable with the trio's relationship. They thought one of two things: Giggles "slept around", or either Handy or Russell were competing for the chipmunk's love ----Fliqpy\Shifty family: *Both hate their niece and nephews. Whenever they visit, Fliqpy would often make fun of Ambrose, and the fact that she has no powers. Shifty would call Grant names, and make Arai feel guilty for everything he does *Fliqpy decided to separate from Flippy. The separation seemed to give Fliqpy more strength, and leave Flippy weak. *Shifty pretends to hate his niece on his brother's side, but truely loves her and thinks she has a lot of potential Category:Blog posts